


[podfic & fic] TK the Swan (first Nolan scene)

by eafay70



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Part of a WIP, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Travis Konecny is mentioned but doesn't appear, not sure how else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: A scene from a WIP I hope to finish in 2021.Nolan, Gritty, and Gritty's Attendants in Black interact.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[podfic & fic] TK the Swan (first Nolan scene)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aimerai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimerai/gifts).



> Happy birthday! =D I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> This is based on an idea aimerai had back in 2019. At the time, I wrote an outline and planned to create the work in 2020 once family stuff ended in late February. That obviously didn't happen. So I'm sharing what I have in the hopes of motivating myself to finish it in the coming year!
> 
> For this scene, Nolan and Gritty are in Philadelphia while the Flyers are playing the various California teams. During one of those games, TK scores, but also appears to get injured. Unbeknownst to most of the characters, the injury is actually magic; TK is now a swan. (Unbeknownst to even more of the characters, TK has always been a shapeshifter who can transform into a swan; the magic has left him unable to shift back into a human.) 
> 
> TK and Nolan are very good friends living in the same building, but nothing more (though it's obvious to others that they're in a mutually pining state). I don't feel that this particular scene warrants the relationship tag, but please let me know if I'm mistaken.
> 
> Hopefully that's enough context to make this scene work! Let me know if you have questions and/or tagging suggestions.

**Streaming**

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic as an MP3 via the link below.

**Link**

[MP3 (2.65 MB, runtime 3:32)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6jsz6lxotprtif8/nolan%20scene%201.mp3?dl=0)

* * *

Nolan: *sigh* Four texts from me:  
_To Teeks: SICK, DUDE! 😃_  
_To Teeks: Dude, that sucks. 🙁_  
_To Teeks: Uh… dude?_  
_To Teeks: DUDE?! TELL SOMEONE TO TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!_  
But nothing from him after... more than a day. 

AiB: Nolan?

Nolan: Yes, one of Gritty’s attendants in black?

AiB: Gritty requests your presence in the Disassembly Room, please.

Nolan: Uh… sure. *footsteps* Hey, Gritty! … and other attendants in black. What's up?

Gritty: *squeak* *banging noises* 

Nolan: You’re really going to town on that ‘Lion King’ stuff.

Gritty: *squeak* 

Nolan: Do I want to go to town on that ‘Finding Nemo’ stuff? Sure. *banging noises* Feeling stressed, eh?

Gritty: *squeak* 

Nolan: No, not really. I just miss everyone, but that's normal.

Gritty: *squeak* 

Nolan: Hey! I disclosed that in confidence!

AiB: We were there, too.

Nolan: Yeah, but… it's private! (pause) Don't roll your eyes at me! 

AiB: You know better than to use that tone with your mascot.

Nolan: *sigh* Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm just… well, you saw me text him after the game, but he hasn't texted back or anything like that. Nobody has. It's… weird.

AiB: (pause) Not one person on the team has contacted you since his… injury?

Nolan: Not one person. (pause) Wait, is it something other than an injury?

AiB: It's magic.

Nolan: I thought he couldn't be hit by magic because he's a - I shouldn't say. He's never actually told me.

AiB: You're probably right about what he is - it's a common misconception that they can't get hit by magic.

Nolan: Wait...

AiB: Are you truly surprised that Gritty knows without having been told?

Nolan: Well, no, but… isn't magic usually able to be countered or undone or something?

AiB: We suspect they don't know what they're dealing with, so they're trying common things first. This is fairly uncommon.

Nolan: Then… *sniffle* Oh, thanks for the hug, Gritty. I just want to help.

AiB: You can. Gritty has a few books about magic. Read them and see what you find. He can get more if you need them.

Nolan: But wouldn't a mascot do a better job with magic?

AiB: Unless a mascot did it, a human should be strong enough to fix it - especially you when it comes to him.

Nolan: Then let’s do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and/or listening! Happy New Year!
> 
> I'm also using this work for Podfic Bingo, specifically the squares Read Sadly, Read with Silence, Dialogue-only, and Lower Pitch Effect.


End file.
